This invention relates to the field of keys and more particularly to a key holder with rotating key storage.
It is an often occurring problem that one fumbles with a ring full of keys to identify the proper key by visual clues of shape, size, color, and hole pattern, in order to enter a building. This becomes more difficult in darkness, more unpleasant in the rain, and more dangerous in a city neighborhood. The more keys one has, the longer this takes.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a key holder that can store many keys in one place and allow retrieval of the proper key quickly.
There is a further need to provide a key holder of the type described and that will allow retrieval of the proper key in darkness by voice command, and provide a flashlight to illuminate the keyhole.
There is a yet further need to provide a key holder of the type described and that is operable manually in case the battery should fail.
There is a still further need to provide a key holder of the type described and that fits into a purse or clips onto a belt for easy carry and access.
There is another need to provide a key holder of the type described and that can be manufactured cost-effectively in large quantities of high quality.